


Save me

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a drama queen, Aziraphale is afraid of spiders, Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Pet Names, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: It's a nice and calm day in the bookshop, Crowley is making tea for his angel, but then a spider comes. Crowley has to save Aziraphale, but the problem is that the said demon likes to tease.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Queen's Save me.  
> ' ' -these are Crowley's thoughts
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, the idea just popped into my mind

Crowley was in the tiny kitchen of Aziraphale’s bookshop, making his angel’s favourite tea. He was lost in his thoughts humming the tune to Bohemian Rhapsody. Suddenly he heard a loud, high pitched scream.

„Crowleyyyyyy!”

He almost dropped the teapot, his angel was in danger! He quickly ran downstairs, almost tumbling down.

„Angel! Aziraphale! Are you okay?!”. 

The said angel was standing on the couch, terrified. He was holding a ‘Celestial Observer’ in his hands, staring at the floor, carefully. Crowley stared at him for a moment and let out a sigh of relief.

„Spider?” he asked holding back a chuckle.

Aziraphale looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slightly. 

„Oh, angel” 

He jumped on the couch so that he was standing on it too. Aziraphale immediately and well, literally threw himself at Crowley, hugging him tightly with his angelic strenght. Crowley chuckled and kissed the angel’s hair 

„Angel, I cannot breathe”.

Aziraphale loosened his grip on Crowley a bit, but didn’t let go, not like Crowley wanted him to, he didn’t, he just liked to breathe, despite the fact he didn’t need to. 

„All that because of a single spider?” asked Crowley in disbelief wiping the tears from his husband’s face. 

„It-t wasn’t just an o-ordinary sp-spider, it wa-was big a-and hairy and, and-” he whined, stuttering a bit.

„Angel” he breathed out. 

His husband was truly impossible sometimes. Aziraphale noticed the demon’s look.

„Don’t you remember that one time in 1943, when I went upstairs and there was this giant spider web?”

‘Here we go again’ thought Crowley.

„I do, angel, but that was a long time ago and I am pretty certain it’s not the same spider.” he chuckled

„I hit this awful, giant spiderweb with my face, and it was all white and sticky after. I couldn’t wash it off for days” 

‘After a few minutes it was gone, trust me’ he thought.

„Your face is white and sticky pretty often, angel. I can’t see how that time was much different.” he said with a playful grin.

„Crowley...” he crossed his arms 

„Alright, alright. Of course I remember that, you wouldn’t let me kiss you for two days, until you were completely sure, there was absolutely none of it left on your pretty face.” 

„It was for your own good, my dear. There was a spider on this web, Crowley! A spider! A bloody spider! I had a feathering spider on my face!” 

‘feathering’ his angel was afraid of using the f-word almost as much as he was afraid of spiders.

„I know, angel. But now I’m here, okay? You’re alright.” 

„Please, Crowley. You need to save me”

„I don’t know, love, you always sssay, you don’t need my help around the bookshop. My ssstrong, independent angel. I believe you, darling” teased Crowley.

Aziraphale was shocked by the demon’s answer for a moment, but then he got himself together and made the poutiest pout possible.

„Oh, no, no, no, none of that. Don’t make this face, angel. Your words, not mine.”

He turned around to get off the couch. Aziraphale dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s legs, almost making him fall (again).

„But, C-Crowley, pleeease”. 

„It’s time to face your fears, dove” he pet the angel’s hair. 

„Crowleyyyyyy, pleeease” he whined loudly, tearing up. 

‘Oh no, just not crying. My heart breaks when he cries’ 

„Alright” he sighed with resignation, apparently Aziraphale wasn’t ready to see a spider yet.

„Really?!” he got up. 

„Yuppp” he drawed out the ‘p’ 

‘I’m spoiling him’ he thought

„Oh, thank you, my dear! I love you so much!” he kissed his counterpart happily.

Crowley took the magazine from Aziraphale’s hand and jumped off the couch. 

„Love you too, darling. So, where is this monster, who upset my angel?”. 

„Somewhere around Oscar Wilde’s works” he chuckled nervously at Crowley’s question. 

The demon went into the said direction and after a few minutes, which felt like eternity, he heard Crowley’s triumphant laugh. A moment later, Crowley was screaming at the spider, about how he will pay for scaring his little angel. At last, Crowley came back with a spider on the ‘Celestial observer’, he walked out to the front door and gently put the spider outside. He came back in, chuckling.

„Darling, it was a tiny spider.”. 

„No, it wasn’t! It was hairy and enormous” 

„Oh, angel. It was a spiderling. Maybe somewhere here a mother- spider is wondering where did her baby go, huh?”

„Stop it, Crowley!” he whined. 

„Spider-siblings just lost a brother.” he continued teasing, mocking sadness. 

„Are you saying that there are more spiders?” he hugged Crowley tightly, trembling and nervously looking around. 

„No, baby. Of course not, I’m just teasing you.” he stopped joking, seeing pure fear in the angel’s eyes.

Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief 

„If anything, it was you who threw him out.”

„That’s true.” 

„My hero. What would I ever do without you?” he kissed his demon husband on the cheek

„You’ll never find out, angel”

„I hope so”

„Oh dear, how will you ever repay me for the rescue?” his smirk went from teasing to flirty. 

„I may have a few ideas” 

„Oh, do tell” the grinned

„How about I show you?” the grin became even wider

„Go on”

„Shall we go upstairs?” he asked shily

Crowley’s grin was the biggest possible at the moment „Upstairs it is”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are very welcome


End file.
